customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry "Firepower" Ackerman
Quick Facts Height: 6 ft 6 (in prime) 5 ft 7 (Now) Weight: 245 lbs (in prime) 162 lbs (Now) Real Name: Jerry Daniel Ackerman Birth Date: January 1st 1940 Age: 75 Current Staus: Alive Handicaps: Artheritis in back, Cannot walk unassited, Emotional Scarring from his near 60 years associated with the greasers, prosthetic left leg, every bone in right leg is fake, fake left knee, all fake ribs, all fake shoulders, false teeth, Prosthetic Right arm, nose crooked for the rest of life due to it breaking so many times, countless scars from knife or bullet wounds all over his body, half of left bicep muscle is missing, Feels pain beyond the human mind 24/7 Known For: Being a Greaser, Toughness, Being one of Dice Dominos best friends Current Wearabouts: Golden Oaks retirement home (Staton Island NY) History Jerry "Firepower" Ackerman was born a street boy like most kids in the Bronx in 1940 on New Years Day. His mother died in childbirth, and his father was in prison. He was sent ot the roughest toughest orphanage in the world, where he learned to fight, lift weights and grease his hair. He, during high school could bench press 650 lbs for 14 reps, just a small feat of his strength. He could squat near 900 lbs. He played as the linebacker on his Varsity football team during freshman year, something nobody had ever seen. He was offered scholarships to universities for his football skill. But, he turned them all down to stay home and be the thug he is. He did it out of loyalty to Dice Domino. He became one of Dice Dominos main Lieutenants. He participated in many of the greatest battles that Dice Domino led, he even stayed when Deuce Shade betrayed Dice. He was to loyal to the Golden Guineas. He still was loyal to Dice as in he would rather have him as the leader then Deuce. When Deuce died, he became officially the oldest Greaser in the city. He stayed in the game for what many thought was much to long. In 2003, when Jerry Ackerman retired all the Greasers in the club took out their pistols and did an honorary 21 gun salute to Jerry Ackerman, the oldest Greaser in the club. He, using money he robbed from all his years as a greaser paid for all kinds of surgery he knew he needed. He found out that he needed help for Artheritis in back, a leg amputated, and many more surgeries were nessecary. All the surgery he required costed 2 million dollars, which he paid using every ounce of money he could muster that he had earned. Besides his aged face, he looked like a robot from all the prosthetics he had on his body now instead of limbs. He suffered, and checked himself into a retirement home. He remains their to this day, and has not left his bedroom for nearly 10 years just suffering from all the weight of all the sins he commited during his life. He became a Christian during this time, and spent nearly all his day in prayer.